inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fei Rune
Fei Rune (フェイルーン) is a character introduced in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Appearance He has light green hair and bright light blue-green eyes, he is tall and wears the standard uniform of Tenmas. He has some sort of communication device on his left ear. Personality He is shown to be always a cheerful person who helps anyone in need. He also states that there are still people from the future who like to play soccer just like him, that is why he wants to protect soccer too, at the same time he's also the leader of the Second Stage Children which opposses El Dorado's ideals. Also, he can be a caring person for others and what others may feel, as shown when he noticed that Tenma was sad that if they fix the timeline, Tsurugi Yuuichi will be back in his injured state, and another situation is when Clark Wonderbot asked Tenma whether Kino Aki and Endou Mamoru were dating in which Fey stated that he shouldn't be prying in other people's affairs. Even with his cheerful and caring personality, he can be serious at times as seen when he explains to Tenma about how the current timeline of Tenma was altered. Plot (Chrono Stone) Game He comes from 200 years into the future to stop an evil organization from destroying the world of soccer. To do this, he and Tenma used the Inazuma TM Caravan in order to travel through time to recruit the Ultimate Eleven known as the Tenmas. Anime He first appeared in Episode 1 where he stopped the shoot that Alpha shoots at Tenma. He then presented his team, Tenmas. Later, he gave the captain band to Tenma and has a match with his team against Protocol Omega. He used Bouncer Rabbit but failed against Zanou's Keeper Command 03. In Episode 2, he fused with Kyouryuu and scored the first goal with Kodai No Kiba. Later, he traveled back in time to find the young Endou. In Episode 3, he, along with Wonderbot and Yuuichi, came to Tenma's house. In the next day, he came to Raimon with Yuuichi and Tenma. He also introduced himself to Aoi. In Episode 4, he stated to Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, and Yuuichi that they had no time for waiting for the others in which they had no choice but to time travel without the others. Fei played in the Raimon uniform for the first time and in the end, Raimon won with some help from his Duplis. In Episode 6, Beta tries to seal Fei into the Sphere Device to prevent him from intervering with El Dorado's plans any further. As Fei is slowly dragged into the Sphere Device. Endou then uses God Hand V to protect him. Fei is able to escape with the rest, but Endou isn't able to make it as he is sealed instead. Hissatsu *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'SH Kodai No Kiba' (Fused with Kyouryuu) Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kyouryuu' Quotes Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *"Soccer is necessary, isn't that what you wanted to tell Tenma?" (To Matsukaze Tenma) *"My name is' Fei Rune', and just like Tenma, I need soccer'." '(Introducing himself to Alpha) *"This is quite unfair, that is why I propose a match." (To Alpha) *"We don't have a team name yet.... hmm.... let's call ourselves Tenmas!" (To Matsukaze Tenma) *"Well, this is Tenma's team so it's appropriate to call it Tenmas. Here you go, you're the captain." (To Matsukaze Tenma) *"It's okay, you're eyes aren't just used to their speed yet. Anyways, let's go !" (To Matsukaze Tenma, referring to Protocol Omega) Trivia *The item that he uses in his ear resembles the item that Baddap Sleed and Endou Kanon used. *His seiyuu, Kimura Akiko, also voiced, among others, Megaman (Rockman).EXE from MegamanBattle Network (Rockman.EXE) series and Mito Freecs from the original 1999 "Hunter x Hunter" series. *Using Clark Wonderbot's Mixi Max Gun, he is able to fuse his aura with a Kyouryuu. *Because his hair is green, the hair of the other players are also green. **Those players are called Dupli. *In the TCG when Fei is fused with the Mixi Maxi Gun, his skin is white and not brown. *Fei is actually the leader of the Second Stage Children. *He calls Tsurugi with his forename, Kyousuke. *According to Beta, Fei Rune isn't recorded in El Dorado's archives. Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Tenmas Category:Forwards Category:Raimon GO Category:Mixi Max Fusion Category:Protagonist Category:Boys